


The Way To The Heart

by amaronith



Category: CyberSix
Genre: M/M, genderfluid character (though that fact is not really mentioned in this fic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you tell someone you like them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way To The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fulldaysdrive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulldaysdrive/gifts).



> Birthday gift for the lovely fulldaysdrive, with the prompt: Lucas/Adrian “Are… are you cooking?”

Friday nights had, somehow, turned into ‘hang out at Lucas’ apartment’ nights. Adrian wasn’t exactly sure how it ended up being that way - either a game was on, or Lucas wanted to show him a movie, or they just end up talking late into the night. But it was like clockwork, Adrian and Lucas leaving the school shoulder to shoulder after the last bell had rung.

Today, though, there was a small change. “I, uh, y’see Adrian…” Lucas wasn’t looking at Adrian as he spoke, looking away across the street at something. “Y’see, I’ve got some stuff to take care of before the game tonight, Adrian, so if you could just meet me at my place at six…?”

Adrian blinked at Lucas, confused. “Sure, Lucas, I can do that… Is something wrong?”

“Wrong? Nah, nothing’s wrong. Just something that needs to get done that’s all. See you at six, Adrian!” Lucas glanced at him, flashing him a quick smile before jogging away.

“…yeah, Lucas. See you,” Adrian murmured after him, watching his friend’s back.

Six o’clock seemed to take forever to come for Adrian (it certainly hadn’t helped that Data Seven told him to quit moping about. He wasn’t _moping_ because his plans with Lucas got derailed a little bit, that was _stupid_. …okay, maybe he was moping a _little_ …), and when it finally came, it found him outside of Lucas’ apartment with a shopping bag of junk food hanging loosely from one hand as he knocked.

The door opened to Lucas grinning at him, and Adrian squashed down the little flipflop that his heart did every time he saw it. He and Lucas were _just friends_. “Adrian! Hey, right on time!”

Adrian grinned back, holding up the bag. “I come with junk food.”

“Awesome, we can indulge after supper,” Lucas took the bag from him as Adrian stepped into the apartment. “Can I get your coat?”

Adrian arched an eyebrow at his friend, but allowed Lucas to help him out of his coat as he sniffed the air. “…Lucas?”

“Hm?”

“Are… are you cooking?”

Lucas flushed, looking embarrassed. “Ah… yeah, I’m making us supper.”

Adrian stared. “You. You’re cooking.”

“I can cook!” Lucas said defensively. “Just because I don’t do it very often doesn’t mean I can’t!”

“I believe you! I’m just surprised, that’s all. What’s the special occasion?” Adrian peered around Lucas into the kitchen area of his apartment, the wonderfully fragrant smells coming from the steaming pots making his mouth water.

Lucas headed back into the kitchen area. “I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something.”

Adrian followed Lucas into the kitchen. “Me? About what?”

“I, ah, well, you and I are pretty close friends, right?”

“I’d certainly hope so,” Adrian frowned, leaning against the wall as he watched Lucas stir a large pot of red sauce. “Lucas-”

“And, I mean, it’s only natural to care about your friends, right? I mean, that makes sense, doesn’t it?”

“Yes? Lucas, what are you getting at?”

“Just. You know. That I care about you. A lot.”

Adrian smiled. Typical Lucas. “I care about you too, Lucas-”

“More than someone who is just a friend should care about you, Adrian.”

Wait what? “What?”

Lucas took a deep breath and turned to face Adrian, resting a kitchen towel next to the stove. “I’m in love with you, Adrian.”

Adrian’s breath caught in his throat as he stared. “…Lucas…”

“And-and if you don’t feel the same way, that’s _fine_ , you don’t owe me anything and we can still just be friends but I just,” Lucas reached over and took Adrian’s hands in his own. “I just wanted to tell you. Because I have to take the chance that you feel the same way about me, too.”

Adrian looked down at their hands, then back up at Lucas’ earnest face. Handsome, wonderful Lucas. Lucas who had cooked for him. Lucas who was his closest and dearest friend. Lucas who loved him. “…I do.”

Lucas’ head jerked a little in surprise. “Y-you do?”

Adrian nodded, feeling his face heating up. “I love you, too, Lucas.”

“Oh thank God,” Lucas murmured before he dipped his head and kissed Adrian softly, his hands sliding up Adrian’s arms to cradle Adrian’s jaw.

Adrian pressed up into the kiss, his own hands tentatively inching up Lucas’ arms to clutch at his shoulders. “Lucas…”

“Hm?” Lucas kissed his way along Adrian’s jaw to his ear. “What is it?”

“Your towel’s on fire.”

“What?” Lucas pulled away from Adrian to look back over his shoulder at the stove, where the kitchen towel he had left by the stove had caught alight. “ _Fuck!_ ” Lucas dove for the towel, flinging the burning mess into the sink and turning the water on full blast to douse the flames.

Adrian padded up next to Lucas, peering into the sink as smoke curled up from it. “Maybe… maybe further kissing should wait until after supper, so nothing else catches on fire?”

At Adrian’s words, Lucas’ smoke alarm started to go off, and the two broke into helpless giggles, leaning against each other as they laughed.


End file.
